


bills habits

by kingmicky101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BillDip, Dragon Bill Cipher, Dubious Consent, Exploration, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, I am so sorry, M/M, Smut, What Have I Done, accidental blow job, fanseption, first smut, i am tainted, i think, i think he's like 14?, one of the worlds unseen, underage dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: One of the worlds unseen fanficMini fanfic of a fanficOne year after bill moved in with the pines, dipper realizes some of bills dragon traits are harder to forget





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut please be nice, it's all accidental and a mess i am so sorry. what have i done?!?!  
> i have tainted my innocent account, i just suddenly thought this up and i wanted to write it down i am sosorry i can't remember the time line for bill joining the pines and this is terrible  
> shout out to the amazing writer of the worlds unseen fanfiction if you haven't seen it give it a read :)

One year after bill moved in with the pines, dipper realizes some of bills dragon traits are hard to forget which is why Mabel has her own room and dipper and bill now share. It's on one particular night dipper collapsed in bed after a week long research binge.

just after falling asleep he feels an all to familiar sensation of someone licking his face

"Bill, what are you doing?"  
Dipper asked into the darkness  
He feels another lick before receiving a reply

"You're filthy I need to clean you"  
Bill said and dipper sighed accepting this.

some of bills habits were still there and especially when it came to dipper and his scent  
So he laid there letting bill clean him only squirming a bit at more sensitive areas of his upper chest  
especially when bill thoroughly licked at his nipples 

dipper was squirming but knew bill wouldn't stop till he was clean so he tried to stay calm accidentally letting out a keen here and there 

bill continued downwards along his stomach and breached his belly button which slightly tickled but added to the growing heat.  
Bill moved on satisfied, sniffing and licking more to see where to clean next when he caught a scent he rather liked....

He sniffed closely nose lightly dragging along dippers lower belly and pelvic till he stopped, nudging the region the smell was coming from.  
He deeply breathed in and started rubbing his cheek against dippers growing erection which only served to expel more of that delicious scent.

He got bored of nudging soon tho and went to pull down dippers sleep shorts and took another sniff at dippers arousal.

"B-bill don't! St-stop!!"  
Dipper whispered urgently

bill took a long drag of his tongue along the underside and shivered at the amazing taste not noticing dippers request.  
Dippers head threw back and he couldn't even think about stopping bill after the second lick Completely overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Bill continued a couple more times before running his tongue over the head and dipping into the slit letting out a low growl at the amazingly strong taste he got he needed more and so he popped it into his mouth and sucked.

Dipper let out a silent scream of pleasure and slight worry. This was way to amazing for him to think straight so he just continued to let bill 'clean' him.

Bill continued to bob his head taking in more licking as he went and sucking the tip to juice all of dippers precum and sweat completely over the edge in the euphoric flavour. It was all to soon dipper finally came releasing his load into bills mouth with a loud keening moan.  
Bill swallowed it all and continued licking the head waiting for more. 

Till dipper tried putting his hands on bills shoulders and pushed him away with a whimpered "b-bill please no more..."  
Bill came up with a whine at the loss before coming to his senses and hearing the whimper

"D-d-dipper? Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry" bill was worried and wondering what to do it was just so delicious he didn't know it could hurt his pinetree. 

"You Di-didn't hurt me bill I-its just sensitive now please stop" he huffed out of breath. 

Bill understanding slightly left it alone and went upwards to curl around his cervitaur tiredly nuzzling the boy back to sleep and resting his head on his torso like he used to, he'd clean the rest of him another time, and is definitely exploring more of that delicious spot...

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. grammar is not my strong point.
> 
> please give me your criticism and comments :D


End file.
